The Great Complamation Of Ideas
by BonJovy12
Summary: I have too many ideas that fall outside of my set stories, here are some... (i have way too many ideas)


_Greetings it is I, the Author! I have a lot of ideas that I have been writing down, most of em just pop up but don't fit into the storyline I have already set up, so here's a complication of some of them, no rhyme or reason to em, Enjoy!_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ITEMS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED**

**THE GREAT COMPLIMATION OF IDEAS**

"You know we're all fucked right?" Judy says, standing next to Nick in the makeshift plywood building, the sound of airsoft pellets pinging off the wood.

"How should I have known that Cameron is Ex-Military?" Nick replies, firing a blind volley of pellets towards the shooter in the distance. "And What makes it worse is that he's using a fucking MP-40."

Nick yelps as a pellet catches him in his unprotected neck, causing him to raise his arm and walk off towards their spawn. "See you soon."

Judy grumbles as she reloads her airsoft AR-10. She tempts a glance around the edge of the wooden barrier, finding several mammals in the distance. Her glance is cut short by a pellet to the face.

Across the field, Shawn is laying next to Cameron with a K98k with a scope, picking off anyone who tempts a glance at Cameron who is dumping pellets at the wooden barricades across the open field, both are in full WWII Wehrmacht uniforms.

The match had been set up originally as a bet between the ZPD and ZFD, but had boiled over after the ZPD invited anyone who showed public service ID, an idea that backfired when Shawn and Cameron's airsoft group got wind of it, consisting of several staff of ZGH and a few of Cameron's old army buddies.

"How's it going?" Asks a lion with a M1 carbine who slides behind the sandbags with a panda holding a BAR. Both are dressed in American WWII uniforms.

"Cameron caught Nick and I got Judy when she took a peek, Fangmeyer and Wolford are nowhere to be seen and everyone else is keeping their heads down." Shawn replies, letting off another shot. "Just took out Delgado."

"You'd think the ZPD would be better then this." The panda comments.

"Says the ER receptionist beside the Nurse." Cameron jests, ending his fury to allow the panda to set up her machine gun.

"And your army buddies are raising hell down the line, it's like they're military trained or something." The lion injects, resting his rifle of the sandbags and peering through the sights.

When Paris heard that Cameron needed his airsoft buddies to kick the ZPDs teeth in he though he was high, when she found out he was serious, she rounded up the entire armoury, got them all to take leave, took them to Zootopia and set up an organized band of Canadian reservists.

"Bedran, take Smith and the C9 team and create a base of fire on that ridge, I'll organize a frontal assault on their lines. The ZGH WWII reinactors may be crazy, but the army is crazy so they will support us." She says, a warthog and a grizzly bear with C7 rifles darting out the door.

"VIVIA LA RESISTANCE!" A doe with a MG-42 yells, hip-firing the gun towards the enemy lines.

"Yea, you'd think hospital staff would be a bit more sane." A mongoose standing next to Paris comments, looking at the doe deer's lab coat flapping in the wind behind her as she unleashes fury.

"Yea well Bogo called in a favour, a few marines and national guardsmen joined them, so they are our main issue."

Back across the field Chief Bogo was looking at a map of the area of play, lines drawn in sharpie on it.

"Your friends never turned up, and now the Reservists appear to be organizing a frontal assault." Officer Higgins says, flinching at a bang.

"Don't tell me the reservists have grenades."

"_Eat lead Yankees!_" Comes from somewhere in the distance, followed by the sound of a magazine emptying from an automatic weapon.

The sound came from a Sergeant by the name of Blair who decided to lead the frontal assault.

Blaire was ecstatic, this airsoft game, while maybe not 'realistic', was perfect for applying battle drills that otherwise were taught on courses instead of against people who _didn't_ know the battle plans.

So when the cover and move tactics began, Blaire had a tear in his eye as he saw the cops keep their heads down. It also helped that firefighters and the medical staff were charging the enemy lines, using the militaries covering fire to their advantage.

_Freeze Frame_

Here's a detailed image of what would be a glorious image if I knew how to draw, but I can't so I'll describe it.

In the foreground, an Arctic Wolf and Grey fox in Wehrmacht uniforms are mid-jump over a sandbag barrier, the wolf firing his MP40 at Nick behind said sandbags while the grey fox fires his K98k towards Judy who is returning fire with an AR-10. Slightly further back in the picture two African lions are engaged in a duel with pistols, pellets whizzing past them as the one in the American WWII uniform aims a 1911 and the one in a ZPA hoodie aims a Glock, a panda firing a BAR over the Lions heads from behind the Arctic Wolf towards a polar bear with a pump shotgun. In the background, Wolford and Fangmeyer firing at about a dozen various mammals in identical military camo uniforms, primarily a female Wolverine and a Moose, both armed with C7 carbines. Various other off-duty police officers are on the side of their fellow officers, and various off-duty firefighters, EMTs, sanitation workers, etc. are fighting on the side of the WWII dressed mammals and army reservists. Airsoft prllets are flying everywhere, and at least two mammals just took a pellet to the face and one took one to the groin.

Aaand freeze frame over.


End file.
